The Joker
''Are you looking for the original Joker? Background Origins The Joker's origin story is a constantly changing mess. As he is insane, he will frequently reinvent his origin, one story involving an abusive father cutting his face and another involving self-mutilation. It is suggested that Joker may have been in the military at some point due to his expertise with weapons and calm attitude to danger. Recent History The Heath Ledger Joker entered the series in 2008, rendering the more tame "Jack Nicholson Joker". In his earliest appearances he made constant references to The Dark Knight movie that Heath Ledger's Joker had a major part in, but since around the time of "The Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie 1", he toned his admiration for the film down a notch. He has been voiced by Hoser76, WastEDxLaMa and Keshen8. Keshen8 has been doing it for the longest period of time of all people who has portrayed the Heath Ledger Joker. He first appeared in in the episode Nightwing's Origin where he kills his two henchmen after they ask for the Joker to split the money, enraging him. Nightwing turns up and Joker almost takes him out when Batman shows up, he is then beaten to the ground and held at gunpoint. When given the chance to say his last words, he said "Would you like to see a magic trick?". His fate is revealed in the ending as having his corpse eaten by a pack of wolves. In The Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie 1 he gets a longer hair and a new voice actor. (Keshen8) and he is a lot lazier and doesn't seem to make as many Dark Knight References. In this episode he teams up with Doctor Octopus, but is taken down by Batman and Spider-Man. Appearance '''Heath Ledger Joker (Original Version)' The earliest Heath Ledger Joker was a bit less detailed than the recent versions. He had crude red marks on his cheeks, and thick, black eye makeup. He has the short, blonde standard Lego hair, with crudely applied green colors all over the piece, as in the movie. His body was identical to the Jack Nicholson/Mark Hamill Joker's body, but with flesh colored hands. Heath Ledger Joker (Keshen8 Version) The second to last version of the Heath Ledger Joker has a custom made torso, featuring his purple coat, a green vest, a pink-ish shirt and a striped tie, looking much more like his clothes in The Dark Knight. He sometimes has a custom, purple wide coat and black hips. He had the standard long, blonde female hair but with green painted over most of it. However, in newer videos, he has switched hair to a green clone wars-style Anakin Skywalker hairpiece. He also switched his custom Heath Ledger Joker outfit for the 2012 Lego Joker's outfit. List of Deaths Lego Batman - Nightwing's Origin: Shot by Nightwing with a Bazooka. Lego Batman - Robin's Birthday:Shot by Batman Again. Lego Batman - The Villains: Jack Nicholson and Heath Ledger Joker get run down by Batman in the car that Dr. Octopus used to kill Robin. The Lego Batman & Spider-Man Movie 1: Shot in the head, beaten with a barrage of punches and finally blown up by a bazooka all done by Batman. The Lego Batman & Superman Movie: Gets decapitated by a machete by Batman. Joker watches the hills: is bataranged in the eye by batman The Ultimate Lego Race: He, Lex Luthor and Irina Spalko are blown up By Batman with Batmobile's missle. Lego Batman - Nightwing's Return: Heart pulled out by Batman The Lego Batman, Spider-Man, and Superman Movie - Superman pushes him into a jet turbine. Lego Batman - The Jokers - Mark Hamill and Heath Ledger Joker sent to die from watching Batman Forever. Lego Justice League - Quickly killed by the Justice League. Christmas Annual Three - Smashed with the kryptonite used by Batman. Lego Batman Retires - Got hit by a car. We only see his dead body, and we don't see the kill. Quotes "You see, once we capture Batman, were gonna sell you both on Ebay." "Would you like to see a magic trick?" "Now go make me a sandwich! And try not to eat the whole kitchen while you're in there." "I just dropped the new D.A. into a pool of razor blades and told him he had thirty seconds to swim for his life." "Okay listen to me, you little piece s%#t, if you don"t show me the upstairs area, then I'll rip your"e f%#king heart out! You got that?" "Yeah Mr. Freeze, we get it. You freeze people, its kinda getting old." "You are so lame! Who the f%#k dresses up as a goblin?" "Aw crap its Batman!" "Oh, they just wrote us a cashiers check" "Dont turn you're back on me you fat f%#k, I want my death machine" "Merry Christmas, Justice LAMES!" "Aren't you supposed to be like a super computer, or something?" Trivia * In almost every video joker carries a knife with him * He likes watching The Hills * He always get confused with his joke guns and real guns Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Lego Batman